Father
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Ino kini mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia. Kehangatan yang mereka rasakan di dalam keluarga kecil mereka kini sudah berbuah manis. / Father / Dedicated for @SHIKAINO FC #ShadowMindFather / Mind RnR? :) / WARNING INSIDE


Hello ini fanfic ke-11

Pairing Shikamaru x Ino

Fanfict yang di buat khusus untuk merayakan event dari ** SHIKAINO_FC** di twitter dengan tema **#ShadowMindFather** ^^~

Saya sadar kok kalau fict ini punya banyak kekurangan dari typo(s) *semoga di fict ini gak ada* , _characters _yang OOC, bahkan yang lainnya. Jadi saya mohon maaf kalau fict ini membuat kecewa kalian para readers :(

Ada _characters _ciptaan saya *gak apa-apa kan?

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

Siang hari di kediaman Nara tampak tiga orang anak kecil sedang berlari-lari. Tiga orang anak kecil itu berlari mengelilingi halaman belakang kediaman Nara. Tampaknya tiga anak kecil itu bermain menjadi tiga orang ninja yang sedang menjalani sebuah misi.

"_Kazema-kun, _lihat di situ ada anggota Akatsuki! Kita harus membunuh anggota Akatsuki itu!" kata seorang gadis kecil yang mempunyai rambut hitam pendek yang dihiasi oleh dua jepit berwarna merah muda. Gadis kecil ini juga mempunyai mata _aquamarine. _

"Baik! Bagaimana kalau kita menyerangnya dengan kunai! _Rashimi-chan! Kashai-kun! _Ayo kita serang mereka!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut hitam yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas dan memiliki mata _shappire _ini.

Ketiga orang anak itu lalu berlari dan berpura-pura melemparkan kunai mereka masing-masing. Ketika mereka sedang berpura-pura melemparkan kunai, salah seorang dari ketiga anak kecil itu jatuh dan menangis.

"Huaaa… hiks.. hiks.. _Kashai-kun! Kazema-kun!" _kata seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja terjatuh—Uchiha Rashimi.

"Kalau _Rashimi-chan _menangis dia akan tambah merepotkan!" kata seorang anak laki-laki yang bermata _shappire—_Nara Kazema.

"_Kazema-kun, _bantu aku membawa _Rashimi-chan _ke dalam. Ayo cepat!" kata salah seorang anak laki-laki yang bermata _onyx _dan berambut hitam menyerupai pantat ayam—Uchiha Kashai.

Kedua anak laki-laki itu membantu si gadis kecil masuk ke dalam rumah kediaman Nara. Gadis kecil itu dibawanya ke ruang keluarga. Rashimi, gadis kecil yang baru saja terjatuh hanya bisa menangis untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Sudahlah Rashimi kamu tidak usah menangis terus. Aku tau kok kamu kan perempuan hebat!" hibur saudara kembaran Rashimi yang berbeda _gender _ini.

"Kalau kau menangis, kau semakin merepotkan!" kata Kazema ringan.

"Tapi.. hiks.. aku.. hiks.. jatuh.. aku mau pulang! _Kashai-kun, _ayo kita pulang!" rengek kembaran Uchiha Kashai ini.

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan datang menghampiri tiga bocah kecil itu. Wanita itu berambut hitam dan bermata _aquamarine. _Wanita itu langsung mengangkat Rashimi dan mencoba mendiamkan Rashimi agar berhenti menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi, _Kashai-kun?" _tanya wanita itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Tadi _Rashimi-chan _jatuh saat kita mencoba melawan Akatsuki." Jawab Kashai polos.

"_Kaachan _sudah memperingatkan kalian jangan bermain ninja-ninjaan lagi. Sekarang kalian bermain di sini saja, _Kaachan _mau membantu Bibi Nata memasak di dapur." Kata perempuan itu sambil membawa Rashimi pergi meninggalkan dua bocah laki-laki itu.

"_Kashai-kun, _memangnya ada pesta apa?" tanya Kazema kepada saudaranya itu.

"Kata _Touchan, _hari ini adalah peringatan ulang tahun pernikahan Nenek dan Kakek." Kata Kashai.

"Oh.." jawab Kazema singkat.

Kedua bocah laki-laki itu lalu bermain bola di ruang keluarga. Seorang pria yang sudah tua lalu duduk di salah satu sofa menemani kedua bocah laki-laki itu. Pria itu membaringkan tubuhnya sambil mencoba memejamkan mata.

"Shikamaru! Jangan tidur lagi! Lebih baik kau ajak cucu-cucumu itu bermain!" teriak seorang wanita yang sudah tua namun tidak terlihat tua dari dalam dapur.

"Hn _mendokusai!" _jawab pria tua yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Kakek, kenapa Nenek sukanya ngomel terus sih?" tanya Kazema kepada kakeknya yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Iya. Nenek mirip sekali dengan _Kaachan." _Jawab Kashai lagi.

"Nenekmu memang begitu." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Lalu, kenapa Kakek mau menikah dengan Nenek?" tanya Kashai.

"Cinta. Sudah kalian main bola saja sana, kakek mau istirahat." Kata Shikamaru langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Kashai, kamu tahu apa itu cinta?" tanya Kazema kepada sepupu laki-lakinya itu.

"Kata _Kaachan, _cinta itu urusan orang dewasa. Ah.. lebih baik kita main bola aja yuk!" ajak Kashai.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kazema.

Kedua bocah itu lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka untuk bermain bola. Nara Kazema dan Uchiha Kashai sibuk melempar bola. Ketika Kazema melempar bola, Kashai yang mencoba menangkap bola itu dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

Ketika Kashai melempar bola, Kashai tidak sengaja melempar bola itu ke arah pintu keluar. Saat bola itu mengenai pintu yang terbuat dari kayu, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan menunjukkan sebuah keluarga kecil yang datang berkunjung. Sementara bola yang dilempar Kashai menggelinding keluar dari kediaman Nara.

"Siapa yang tadi melempar bola?" tanya seorang pria yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi sambil pura-pura marah kepada kedua bocah yang tadi bermain bola.

"Kashai!" teriak Kazema kepada pria itu. "Paman, paman bawa apa?" tanya Kazema kepada pria yang disebutnya paman itu.

Pria itu masuk bersama seorang wanita yang sama-sama menggendong seorang bayi. Pria dan wanita itu lalu duduk di sofa yang lain di samping sofa yang dipakai Shikamaru untuk tidur.

"Kazema, Kashai, Paman dan Bibi sedang menggendong anak paman dan bibi. Kalian mau tahu siapa namanya?" tanya pria yang membawa seorang bayi perempuan. Kedua bocah laki-laki itu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Yang ada dipangkuan Paman Shaka itu namanya _Sachi-chan _nah yang sekarang berada di pangkuan Bibi Meachi namanya _Ashaki-kun." _Jawab seorang wanita yang menyebut dirinya Bibi Meachi.

"Kembar ya?" tanya Kazema.

"Iya." Jawab Meachi, bibi dari kedua bocah laki-laki itu.

"Wah sama seperti aku dan _Rashimi-chan!" _kata Kashai bangga.

"Kenapa aku tidak punya kembaran?" tanya Kazema pada dirinya sendiri.

Meachi dan pasangannya itu lalu tertawa bersamaan. "Memangnya _Kazema-kun _mau punya kembaran perempuan?" tanya Meachi.

"Mau punya kembaran seperti anak Paman Shaka?" tanya Shaka suami dari Meachi.

"Ahh.. tidak jadi itu pasti akan sangat merepotkan!" jawab Kazema ringan.

"Haha.. Shaka, Kazema mirip sekali dengan kakeknya dan juga ayahnya. Untung saja kau tidak seperti _Kayama-nii _yang selalu menganggap perempuan itu merepotkan." Jawab Meachi sambil tertawa.

"Oh iya, ke mana _Rashimi-chan?" _tanya Shaka kepada Kashai dan Kazema.

"Rashimi di bawa _Kaachan _ke dapur." Jawab Kashai. Shaka dan Meachi hanya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Shaka, aku mau membantu _Shami-nee _dan _Nata-nee, _aku tidak mungkin menyuruhmu menjaga Ashaki dan Sachi pasti kau akan meninggalkan mereka untuk tidur. Aku mau menaruh Ashaki di kamar _Kaachan. _Kau mau menjaga Sachi?" tanya Meachi kepada suaminya.

"Biarkan Ashaki dan Sachi tidur di kamar _Kaachan. _Aku mau beristirahat dulu." Kata Shaka sambil mendahului istrinya pergi ke kamar _Kaachan_-nya.

"Kau memang tidak pernah menganggap perempuan merepotkan, tapi sikap tukang tidurmu itu benar-benar keterlaluan." Kata Meachi.

Sementara keluarga Shaka pergi ke kamar _Kaachan _dari Shaka, kedua bocah itu berlari keluar untuk mengambil bola yang tadi mereka mainkan. Kedua bocah yang berbeda satu tahun itu berlari untuk saling mendahului. Kedua anak laki-laki yang berbeda _clan _namun sama-sama megalir darah dari _clan _Nara itu bermain dengan riangnya.

Kashai dan Kazema melanjutkan acara bermain mereka di halaman depan. Kazema yang pertama melihat bola yang tadi Ia pakai langsung mengambil bola itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Kashai. Melihat hal itu, Kashai langsung menangkap bola yang dilemparkan Kazema. Saat Kashai mau melempar bola itu lagi kepada Kazema, kedua mata _onyx_-nya menatap dua orang pria yang sedang membawa beberapa tas berukuran _big size _itu.

"_Touchan, _apa yang _Touchan _bawa?" tanya Kashai kepada ayahnya yang mewarisi rambut ayam dengan warna hitamnya dan mata _onyx-_nya kepadanya.

"Yukata-yukata untuk dipakai saat pesta nanti. Sebaiknya Kashai dan Kazema bantu _Touchan._" Kata seorang pria yang Kashai panggil dengan sebutan '_touchan' _itu.

Kashai dan Kazema langsung membawa beberapa tas yang tidak begitu besar agar mereka berdua bisa membawanya masuk. Kashai dan Kazema menaruh barang-barang itu di ruang keluarga. Kedua pria itu juga menaruh barang-barang lain yang mereka bawa di ruang keluarga.

"_Saka-kun, _kau tidak ada misi?" tanya seorang wanita yang sedang memotong wortel ditemani dari dapur dengan tiga orang wanita lainnya.

"_Kaachan, Saka-kun _tidak ada misi kok! _Kaachan _tidak usah merasa tidak enak karena acara pesta pernikahan _Kaachan _dan _Touchan." _Jawab seorang wanita yang membawa gadis kecil bernama Rashimi.

"Yang dikatakan Shami benar. Dari minggu lalu aku sudah meminta _Konohamaru-sama _untuk tidak diberikan misi begitu juga dengan Kayama." Jawab seorang pria yang mempunyai rambut seperti pantat ayam dan bermata _onyx—_Uchiha Saka.

"Kami ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk _Kaachan _dan _Touchan." _Jawab seorang wanita berambut indigo dan bermata _shappire _sambil memeluk _Kaachan _dari suaminya itu.

Wanita berambut pirang panjang dan mempunyai poni yang cukup panjang itu lalu membalas pelukkan dari menantunya. "_Arigatou Nata-chan!" _jawab wanita berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Oh iya aku mau mengajak Kashai dan Kazema jalan-jalan sebentar, Kayama juga ikut. Ada barang yang perlu kami beli?" tanya Saka kepada semua wanita yang berada di dapur.

"Ah ya tentu saja. Aku tadi memesan rangkaian bunga di _Yamanaka's florist _kau bisa ambilkan rangkaian bunga itu?" tanya istrinya—Uchiha Shami.

"Tentu saja, _Rashimi-chan _mau ikut _Touchan _dan _Kashai-kun?" _tanya Saka kepada anak perempuan satu-satunya. Rashimi hanya menggeleng pelan, rupanya Rashimi belum mau bermain sehabis insiden jatuh tadi.

"Rashimi sedang tidak mau bermain." Jawab Shami seorang wanita sekaligus ibu dari Rashimi dan Kashai yang mempunyai rambut hitam panjang dan juga mata _aquamarine_.

"Ada apa dengan peri cantik _Touchan?" _tanya Saka sambil menggoda putri kecilnya ini.

"Tadi Rashimi jatuh." Jawab Rashimi polos.

"Jatuh? Mengapa bisa jatuh?" tanya Saka dengan nada khawatir mendengar anaknya baru saja jatuh.

"Rashimi tadi main sama _Kashai-kun _dan _Kazema-kun. _Padahal tadi _Rashimi-chan _berhasil membunuh salah satu anggota Akatsuki pakai kunainya _Rashimi-chan." _Kata Rashimi sambil bercerita kepada _Touchan_-nya.

"Tapi, Rashimi tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Saka.

"Sudahlah Saka dia tidak apa-apa. Cepat kau ambil rangkaian bunga itu!" suruh Shami. Saka, Kayama, Kashai, dan juga Kazema langsung pergi meninggalkan kediaman Nara untuk mengambil rangkaian bunga di _Yamanaka's florist. _

Para wanita yang berada di dapur langsung melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk memasak kecuali Shami yang sedang menjaga putri kecilnya.

"Saka mirip sekali dengan Shikamaru walaupun Saka bukan anak kandungnya." Kata seorang wanita berambut panjang dan mempunyai poni yang cukup panjang itu—Nara Ino. "Pantas saja dulu saat Kuji ingin melamar Shami sama Shikamaru ditolak. Kalian tahu apa penyebabnya?" tanya Ino. Mereka semua menggeleng. "Kuji itu sama seperti ayahnya, dia masih suka bermain-main. Shikamaru pikir, kalau Shami dengan Kuji mungkin Kuji akan mempermainkan perasaaan Shami, makanya Shikamaru menolah Kuji menjadi menantunya dan memilih Saka sebagai menantunya. Kalian pasti tahu tentang _clan _Uchiha yang terkenal dengan tanggung jawabnya, kan?" kata Ino.

"Iya aku memang mengakui _Kuji-nii _memang suka bermain-main. Ah ya, maksud _Kaachan _kalau _Saka-nii _mirip dengan _Touchan_ itu apa?" tanya Nata kepada mertuanya.

"Apanya yang mirip?" tanya Meachi istri dari Nara Shaka.

"Seandainya kalian tahu tentang Nara Shikaku mungkin kalian akan menganggap kalau Shikamaru bahkan Kayama, Shaka, dan juga Saka akan memiliki sikap yang sama. Sikap yang sebenarnya bisa membuat istri mereka cemburu, sikap _over-protective _mereka kepada anak-anak mereka." Jelas Ino kepada anak dan juga menantunya.

"Maksud _Kaachan?" _tanya Shami kepada ibu kandungnya.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

.

Di Hutan Nara terdapat sebuah pesta kecil untuk memperingati ulang tahun salah satu anggota dari _Ino-Shika-Cho Formation. _Formasi Ino-Shika-Cho terdiri dari tiga _clan _yang sudah memiliki hubungan kekerabatan yang dekat yaitu dari _clan _Yamanaka, Nara, dan juga Akimichi. Semua kepala _clan _dari masing-masing _clan _membawa keluarga mereka.

Ketiga orang pria sedang berdiskusi sambil menyantap beberapa makanan yang ada yang sudah disediakan oleh pemilik acara—Nara Shikaku. Sementara ketiga orang anak kecil hanya bermain di sekitar Hutan Nara.

Ketiga anak kecil itu bernama Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, dan Akimichi Chouji. Ino yang merupakan satu-satunya seorang perempuan diantara ketiga anak itu hanya merangkai bunga-bunga yang baru saja Ia dapatkan dari Hutan Nara. Sementara, Shikamaru dan Chouji bermain ninja-ninjaan di Hutan Nara.

Keasyikan tiga orang anak itu membuat mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang dari tadi mengawasi mereka. Ketika Shikamaru dan Chouji bermain semakin jauh, seseorang yang dari tadi mengawasi mereka langsung menyekap Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang tidak bisa berkutik hanya bisa pasrah, sementara Chouji hanya melihat Shikamaru dengan tatapan panik.

"Shikamaru!" teriak Chouji. Ino yang mendengar teriakan Chouji langsung menghampiri Shikaku, Choza, dan juga _Touchannya—_Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Ada apa _Ino-chan?" _tanya Inoichi yang melihat ekspresi khawatir dari putri semata wayangnya.

"Shi..ka..maru!" jawab Ino pelan. Shikaku yang mendengar nama anaknya dari mulut Ino langsung menampakkan ekspresi khawatir.

"Ada apa dengan Shikamaru?" tanya Shikaku kepada Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu paman Shikaku, hanya saja tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan Chouji menyebut nama Shikamaru." Jawab Ino yang sama khawatirnya dengan Shikaku. Ketiga kepala keluarga itu langsung mengikuti Ino yang bertugas memberitahukan sumber suara teriakan Chouji.

Ketika sampai di tempat sumber suara, mereka semua melihat mulut Shikamaru yang ditutup oleh telapak tangan seseorang. Sementara Chouji hanya bisa berdiri terdiam melihat sahabatnya disekap.

"Lepaskan anakku!" teriak Shikaku.

"Aku akan melepaskannya, asalkan kau mau memenuhi persyaratanku." Jawab orang yang menutup mulut Shikamaru dengan tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Berikan dokumen rahasia Konohagakure kepadaku!"

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan memberikannya!" jawab Shikaku tegas.

"Oh.. tidak mau memberikannya? Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku pastikan kau tidak akan melihat anakmu lagi untuk selama-lamanya." Kata orang itu.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya!" jawab Shikaku tegas. Tiba-tiba orang yang menyekap Shikamaru tidak bisa bergerak. Perlahan tangan dari orang itu melepaskan Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung berlari menghampiri Ino dan Chouji.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya orang itu panik. Orang itu lalu berbalik ke belakang dan melihat bahwa ada orang yang mengendalikannya lewat bayangan. Rupanya Shikaku yang melakukan _Kagemane no Jutsu _kepada orang yang sudah menyekap Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih mau melepaskan anakku." Kata Shikaku sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau itu kau, lalu siapa dia?" tanya orang yang menyekap Shikamaru tadi. Semua orang yang berada di daerah penyergapan Shikamaru langsung melihat orang yang tadi berbicara dengan orang yang menyekap Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba keluar sebuah asap putih di sekitar tubuh 'Shikaku Palsu' dan ternyata orang yang berpura-pura menjadi Nara Shikaku adalah Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Sial!" jawab orang itu.

"Shikaku, biar aku yang membawa orang jahat itu ke kantor hokage. Kau dan Inoichi lanjutkan saja pesta ulang tahunmu." Kata Akimichi Choza—_Touchan _dari Akimichi Chouji.

"Hn baiklah." Jawab Shikaku kepada sahabatnya dan memberikan orang itu kepada Choza.

"Aku tinggal dulu! Ayo kita akan tahu apa hukumanmu!" ajak Choza sambil membawa orang jahat yang berani menyekap Shikamaru.

Shikaku langsung menghampiri Shikamaru yang saat itu sedang bersama Ino dan juga Chouji. "Kau tak apa?" tanya Shikaku dengan ekspresi khawatir kepada anak semata wayangnya.

"Baik-baik saja." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Kau tidak dilukai oleh pria itu?" tanya Shikaku.

"Tidak." Jawab Shikamaru santai. Para ibu dari keluarga Yamanaka, Akimichi, dan juga Nara langsung menghampiri ketiga anak mereka masing-masing. Nara Yoshino yang merupakan ibu dari Nara Shikamaru langsung memeluk Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoshino khawatir.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Sudahlah Yoshino, kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya. Shikamaru itu anak laki-laki dia tidak mungkin terluka hanya karena pria bodoh itu." Jawab Shikaku kepada istrinya.

"Haha.. Shikaku kau memang aneh. Kamu menyuruh istrimu untuk tidak terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi Shikamaru, tapi tadi kau sendiri yang sangat mengawatirkannya. Benar kan, _Ino-chan?" _kata Inoichi sambil tertawa menghadap putri semata wayangnya. Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

"_Troublesome." _Jawab Shikaku.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita lanjutkan pestanya. Aku dan para ibu Ino-Shika-Cho sudah mempersiapkan semuanya." Kata istri dari Yamanaka Inoichi dan ibunda Yamanaka Ino yang bernama Yamanaka Misae.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

"Sayang sekali Kakek tidak bisa melihat cucunya." Kata Ino kepada anak dan juga menantunya.

"Sepertinya kakek sangat baik ya, _Kaachan?" _tanya Shami kepada ibu kandungnya.

"Lebih baik seperti yang kau kira."

"Aku tidak suka sama kakek!" kata Rashimi pembicaraan para wanita yang sudah dewasa itu. Ino langsung berhenti memotong wortel dan meletakkan pisaunya dekat dengan potongan wortel.

Ino berjalan ke arah cucu perempuannya. Ino menatap _aquamarine _milik cucunya yang persis sama seperti miliknya. Ino tersenyum penuh kelembutan kepada cucu perempuannya yang baru berusia empat tahun itu.

"Mengapa _Rashimi-chan _tidak suka pada kakek?" tanya Ino kepada cucunya itu.

"Habisnya Kakek kalau ngomong pasti ngomongnya merepotkan atau _mendokusai! _Kakek mirip sama Paman Kayama dan _Kazema-kun." _Jawab Rashimi dengan polos.

"_Rashimi-chan, _Nenek juga tidak suka pada sikap kakekmu itu. Tapi apa _Rashimi-chan _tahu apa arti dari _mendokusai_-nya Kakek Shikamaru?" tanya Ino lagi. Rashimi menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Nenek cantiknya.

"Rashimi mirip sekali dengan _Shami-nee." _Kata Nata.

"Tentu saja _baka! _Rashimi kan anakku." Jawab Shami yang tersinggung atas ucapan adik iparnya.

"Shami! Jangan berbicara seperti itu dihadapan anakmu!" tegur Ino kepada putri kandungnya.

"_Gomennasai Kaachan!" _kata Shami.

"Kakek menganggap kata merepotkan sebagai kata sayang. Bisa dibilang pengganti kata sayang di kamus Kakek." Jawab Ino memberikan penjelasan kepada cucu cantiknya.

"_Rashimi-chan _mengerti. _Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!" _kata Rashimi kepada neneknya.

"_Dou Itashimashite Rashimi-chan!" _jawab Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nenek, _Rashimi-chan _mau tanya." Kata Rashimi tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Ino lembut.

"Kenapa Nenek Ino mau menikah sama Kakek Shikamaru?" tanya Rashimi.

"Hm… karena Kakek Shikamaru-mu itu mirip sekali dengan _Touchan _Nenek. Namanya Yamanaka Inoichi."

"Kakek Inoichi? _Kaachan _tidak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku!" kata Shami sedikit emosi.

"_Shami-nee, _aku tidak heran kalau kau dan _Kaachan _suka disebut sebagai kakak-adik. Sikap kalian berdua sama sekali sama, tidak ada yang berbeda ya kecuali warna rambut yang membedakan dan tentu saja usia." Kata Nata.

"Sudahlah jangan bawa-bawa usia." Jawab Ino kepada menantunya.

"Tapi, _Kaachan _memang tidak terlihat tua diusianya yang ke 53 tahun. Masih seperti Bibi Ino yang aku kenal dulu." Jawab Meachi.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan _Meachi-chan. _Ibumu, Ayame juga terlihat masih muda kok!" jawab Ino tersipu malu.

"_Kaachan _memang tidak pernah terlihat tua apa mungkin malah _Shami-nee _yang mukanya terlihat tua jadi dikira kakak-adik?" tanya Nata dan berhasil _deathglare _dari kakak iparnya.

"Namikaze Nata! Kau memang cerewet seperti Paman Naruto! Kenapa sikapmu tidak seperi Bibi Hinata? _Mendokusai!" _jawab Shami terbawa emosi.

"_Daughter like her father__." _Jawab Meachi.

"Sudahlah berhenti membahas itu! Lihat _Rashimi-chan _saja sampai bingung melihat tingkah kalian berdua, Shami, Nata. Terutama kau Shami! Kau itu kan ibunya!" kata Ino mencoba mendamaikan perdebatan antara Nata dan Shami.

"_Kaachan _mirip Nenek Ino kalau udah berantem sama Nenek Sakura." Kata Rashimi.

Semua mata para wanita tertuju pada Rashimi. Rashimi hanya tersenyum kepada semua wanita yang menatapnya aneh itu. "Haha.. _Rashimi-chan _saja sampai tahu kelakuan Neneknya dan _K__aachan_-nya." Kata Meachi sambil tertawa.

"Itu kan bukti kalau aku anak kandung _Kaachan. _Kayama dan Shaka saja belum tentu sikapnya sama seperti _Kaachan, _bisa saja mereka bukan anak kandung _Kaachan." _Jawab Shami.

"Shami! Sudah _Kaachan _katakan jangan suka berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Shaka dan Kayama itu benar-benar anak kandung _Kaachan. _Kau masih cemburu gara-gara kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu?" tanya Ino.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Shami yang dibuat bingung.

"Kejadian ketika kau menangis gara-gara _Touchan-_mu lebih memperhatikan Kayama dan juga Shaka." Jawab Ino.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON **

.

Jam tiga sore Shikamaru baru pulang dari misinya di Sunagakure. Shikamaru langsung membuka pintu kediamannya dan mendapati tiga orang anaknya sedang bermain bersama. Shikamaru lalu melepas sepatu ninjanya dan segera berjalan menghampiri anak-anaknya sambil membawa tas yang cukup besar. Putri sulungnya yang baru berusia empat tahun langsung menghampiri _Touchan_-nya.

"_Touchan!" _teriak seorang gadis kecil bernama Shami. Shikamaru langsung mengangkat Shami yang sempat berlari ke arahnya dan menciumi pipi mungilnya.

"Bagaimana harimu, _Shami-chan?" _tanya Shikamaru selesai mencium pipi putri sulungnya.

"Baik. Shami tadi main ke rumah Bibi Sakura dan main sama Saka. Oh ya tadi _Kayama-kun _jatuh dari tangga yang ada di rumah Bibi Sakura. _Shaka-kun _juga tadi jarinya terluka kena pisau." Cerita Shami kepada _Touchan_-nya.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Shikamaru berubah menjadi ekspresi khawatir. Shikamaru lalu menurunkan Shami dan menghampiri kedua putera kembarnya yang baru berusia dua tahun itu.

Pertama, Shikamaru mengangkat Kayama yang tadinya sedang bermain bola bersama Shaka. Shikamaru memastikan kondisi Kayama baik-baik saja. Setelah itu, Shikamaru bergantian mengangkat Shaka. Dilihatnya jari telunjuk kiri milik Shaka terluka dan untungnya sudah diobati dengan obat-obatan buatan istrinya tentu saja. Itulah untungnya mempunyai istri yang seorang ninja medis dan dapat meracik tanaman menjadi obat-obatan yang berguna.

Tanpa Shikamaru sadari, putri kecilnya berlari ke arah dapur untuk menemui _Kaachan_-nya sambil menangis. Ino lalu mengangkat Shami dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga tempat Shikamaru dan kedua anak kembarnya berkumpul.

"Rupanya kau sudah datang, Shikamaru!" ujar Ino.

"Hn. Baru saja sampai." Jawab Shikamaru. "Shaka terluka?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Itu hanya luka kecil. Tadi saat di rumah Sakura, aku meninggalkan Shaka di dapur karena dia sedang asyik dengan bubur buatan Sakura. Ternyata Shaka berhasil mengambil pisau dan yang seperti kau ketahui, jarinya terluka." Jawab Ino.

"Seharusnya kau tidak seceroboh itu, Nara Ino." Kata Shikamaru memperingatkan Ino.

"Iya aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sekarang aku mau tanya, apa yang terjadi dengan Shami sehingga mendatangiku ke dapur sambil menangis?"

Shikamaru bingung. Shikamaru lalu melihat Shami yang sedang membalikkan kepalanya, seperti Shami tidak mau melihat wajah _Touchan_-nya. "Aku tidak tahu. Tadi aku hanya menurunkannya." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Setelah Shami bercerita pengalamannya hari ini di rumah Uchiha?" tanya Ino lagi. Shikamaru mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Ino. "Shikamaru! _Touchan_ macam apa kau itu? Rusa _baka, _kau sudah menyakiti perasaan Shami."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Huh.. makanya harusnya dirimu belajar untuk mengerti perasaan seorang perempuan." Keluh Ino."Saat kau pergi untuk menjalankan misi ke Sunagakure, Shami terus-terusan bertanya kabarmu kepadaku. Shami sangat merindukan sosok _Touchan-_nya. Tapi, saat _Touchan_-nya pulang, _Touchan_-nya tidak mempedulikannya." Kata Ino sambil mengelus rambut hitam milik Shami.

"Perempuan memang _mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru.

"Heh! Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin mempunyai seorang anak perempuan, sekarang setelah _Kami-sama _mengabulkan doamu, kau malah menyebutnya merepotkan." Jawab Ino sedikit emosi.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab perkataan Ino melainkan mengambil Shami dari Ino. Gadis cantik berambut hitam pendek dan bermata _aquamarine _lalu melanjutkan tangisannya dalam pelukkan _Touchan_-nya.

"_Shami-chan, _maafkan _Touchan _ya? _Touchan _hanya khawatir dengan _Kayama-kun _dan _Shaka-kun. Touchan _tidak bermaksud untuk tidak mempedulikanmu. _Shami-chan _jangan marah sama _Touchan _ya? Kalau _Shami-chan _marah sama _Touchan, _nanti _Touchan _pergi lagi lohh..!" bujuk Shikamaru kepada putri sulungnya.

'_Shikamaru memang berbeda kalau sudah berhadapan dengan anak-anaknya. Bahkan dia rela mengubah citra seorang Shikamaru yang tidak mau berbicara panjang lebar itu demi anak-anaknya. Ya hanya untuk anak-anaknya.' _Ucap Ino dalam hati.

Shami lalu mencium pipi _Touchan_-nya dan memeluk leher _Touchan_-nya. Shikamaru mengelus rambut hitam Shami dengan lembut. "_Touchan, _bawa oleh-oleh?" tanya Shami.

"Oleh-oleh? Tentu saja bawa!" jawab Shikamaru sambil menurunkan Shami. Shikamaru membuka tas yang sempat dibawanya tadi.

Pertama-tama Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah bola karet berwarna hijau. Bola karet itu bertuliskan Nara Kayama. Yang kedua, Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah bantal berwarna hijau yang bertuliskan Nara Shaka. Tiba-tiba ekspresi Shikamaru berubah. "_Gomennasai Shami-chan, Touchan _lupa membelikan oleh-oleh untukmu." Kata Shikamaru kepada putri kecilnya.

Perlahan Shami mulai meneteskan air matanya. Punggung tangan kecilnya digunakan untuk menghapus air matanya yang mulai menetes. Ino langsung mengangkat putri kecilnya dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sudah _Shami-chan, _nanti _Kaachan _belikan mainan yang banyak untukmu ya? _Kaachan _juga tidak dibelikan oleh-oleh dari _Touchan._ Jangan menangis lagi ya?" bujuk Ino. Sambil menenangkan Shami, Ino memberikan _deathglare-_nya kepada suaminya itu.

Shikamaru lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan mendekati dua perempuan cantik yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya itu. Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah kalung perak dan memasangkannya di leher Nara Shami. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kejadian yang diperlakukan suaminya kepada putri kecilnya.

"Bagaimana? _Shami-chan _suka, kan?" tanya Shikamaru kepada putri kecilnya yang baru saja berhenti menangis.

"_Arigatou Touchan!" _kata Shami sambil tertawa dan memperhatikan kalung yang diberikan _Touchan_-nya.

Kalung yang diberikan Shikamaru kepada Shami hanya sebuah kalung perak berbandul mawar. Ukiran dari bandul mawar itu sangat cantik dan rapi. Ino hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Nara Shami yang bisa dibilang kembaran dari Nara Ino hanya memegang bandul mawar perak itu.

"_Touchan, Kaachan _gak dibeliin oleh-oleh?" tanya Shami tiba-tiba.

"_Kaachan _tidak perlu oleh-oleh dari _Touchan." _Jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. "_Kaachan _hanya butuh ini!" kata Shikamaru lagi sambil mencium bibir manis Ino di depan ketiga anak mereka.

"_Touchan _mecum!" teriak Shaka membuat Ino dan Shikamaru berhenti melakukan adegan mesra mereka.

"Ssstt.. _Shaka-kun! _Gak apa-apa _Touchan _cium bibir _Kaachan, _mereka itu udah menikah tahu!" kata Shami membela kedua orang tuanya.

"_mendokusai!" _jawab Kayama menyela pembicaraan kakak perempuannya dan saudara kembarnya. Shikamaru, Ino, Shami, dan Shaka hanya tertawa ringan akibat kata-kata Kayama tadi.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau _Touchan _bisa se-romantis itu." Kata Meachi sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya memasak di dapur.

"Ya begitulah _Touchan _kalau udah berurusan dengan keluarga." Kata Shami. "_Touchan _itu rela mengubah sosok pria yang cuek dan pemalas di depan keluarganya." Sambung Shami lagi.

"Aku juga berharap agar menantuku Uchiha Saka dan kedua anak laki-lakiku Nara Kayama dan Nara Shaka sikapnya seperti seorang Nara Shikamaru. Bahkan melebihi dari Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikaku, sampai Yamanaka Inoichi sekalipun." Kata Ino

"_Kaachan, _makanan ini hanya untuk cadangan saja, kan? Lagi pula makanan yang akan ditaruh untuk pesta nanti cukup kok. Lebih baik sekarang kita siap-siap untuk pesta di Hutan Nara nanti." Usul Nata

"Bunga yang lagi diambil oleh _Saka-nii _bagaimana?" tanya Meachi.

"Tenang saja suamiku adalah seorang keturunan Uchiha. Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya kalau sudah mengambil buket bunga dari _Yamanaka's Florist._" Jawab Shami.

"Aku yakin _Rashimi-chan _dan _Kashai-kun _akan jadi anak yang sangat cerdas. _Touchan_-nya dari _clan _Uchiha dan _Kaachan-_nya dari _clan _Nara pasti mereka akan dua kali lebih cerdas, kan?" tanya Meachi kepada Shami.

"Hah.. sudahlah jangan bahas masalah itu lagi. Kita harus bersiap untuk pesta nanti malam. Terutama para perempuan yang harus dandan dan mengenakan yukata." Ajak Nata kepada seluruh wanita yang berada di dapur.

"_Rashimi-chan, _suruh Kakek Shikamaru bangun. Oh ya, katakan kepada Kakek Shikamaru silahkan mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di lantai bawah karena yang di lantai atas mau dipakai para perempuan. Kau bisa, kan?" tanya Ino kepada cucunya. Rashimi mengangguk pelan dan segera pergi menuju ruang keluarga untuk melaksanakan perintah dari Neneknya.

Rashimi berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan mendapati Kakeknya sedang tertidur. Rashimi menggoncangkan tubuh Shikamaru untuk membangunkannya. Namun, cara yang dilakukan Rashimi gagal. Rashimi lalu mendekatkan mukanya dengan telinga Shikamaru.

"Kakek Shikamaru bangun! Nenek Ino nunggu Kakek Shikamaru buat mandi bareng." Kata Rashimi sambil tertawa. Seketika itu Shikamaru langsung membuka matanyanya dan pipinya berubah menjadi merah semerah tomat.

"_Rashimi-chan! _Itu tidak sopan!" kata Shikamaru.

"Habisnya Kakek Shikamaru dari tadi dibangunin gak bangun sih! Kakek Shikamaru mesum! Haha…" kata Rashimi sambil tertawa.

"_mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Kata Nenek Ino, kakek suruh mandi di kamar mandi bawah, soalnya kamar mandi atas mau dipakai sama _Kaachan, _Nenek, Bibi Nata, Bibi Meachi, sama _Rashimi-chan _juga." Jelas Rashimi.

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba dari pintu kediaman Nara terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Rashimi langsung berlari untuk mencoba membukakan pintunya, namun sayang badannya yang kecil belum bisa menggapai gagang pintu kediaman Nara. Ino lalu keluar dari dapur untuk membukakan pintu kediamannya.

"Sakura?" kata Ino kaget.

"Halo _Pig!" _panggil Sakura. Rashimi langsung menarik yukata yang dipakai oleh Sakura meminta untuk digendong. Sakura lalu mengangkat Rashimi.

"Nenek Sakura! Kakek Sasuke mana?" tanya Rashimi kepada Nenek dari _Touchan_-nya.

"Kakek Sasuke sudah ada di Hutan Nara sama _Touchan _dan _Kashai-kun. Rashimi-chan _tidak ikut _Touchan _beres-beres di Hutan Nara?" tanya Sakura kepada cucu perempuannya.

"Tidak. Nenek Sakura wangi! Nenek Sakura udah mandi ya?" tanya Rashimi.

"Nenek Sakura udah mandi, kan nanti ada pesta Nenek Ino dan Kakek Shikamaru." Jawab Sakura.

"Ayo masuk Sakura! _Rashimi-chan, _ayo turun kasihan Nenek Sakura gak kuat angkat kamu. _Rashimi-chan _mau tulang-tulangnya Nenek Sakura jadi hancur?" tanya Ino kepada cucu perempuannya.

"Heh.. _Pig! _Enak saja kau bilang tulang-tulangku jadi hancur?" kata Sakura tidak terima.

"_Forehead, _ayolah kau tahu kalau aku hanya bergurau. Ayo cepat masuk! Kau bisa bantu kita untuk mempersiapkan pesta nanti." Ajak Ino.

Sakura lalu masuk ke dalam kediaman Nara bersama dengan Nara Ino dan juga Uchiha Rashimi. Ketika mereka bertiga melewati ruang keluarga, Sakura melihat Shikamaru yang dari tadi hanya duduk sambil melamun.

"Hei Shikamaru! Mengapa kau melamun?" tegur Sakura kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu berbalik ke arah Sakura, Ino, dan juga Rashimi. Tiba-tiba pipi Shikamaru berubah menjadi merah lagi ketika mengingat ucapan Rashimi tadi.

"Shikamaru, mengapa pipimu tiba-tiba merah seperti itu? Seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke." Kata Ino.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa _mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru singkat. Sementara itu, Rashimi hanya menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura dan Ino merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan cucu mereka. Sakura dan Ino saling pandang.

"_Rashimi-chan, _ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan pada Nenek Ino?" tanya Ino manis kepada cucunya. Rashimi melirik Shikamaru sebentar dan mendapati kakeknya sedang menatapnya aneh.

"Hehe.. Aku maunya bisikin ke telinga Nenek Ino aja!" kata Rashimi. Ino pun langsung berlutut dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Rashimi.

"Kakek Shikamaru tadi susah dibangunin, ya udah _Rashimi-chan _bilang aja kalau kakek ditunggu Nenek Ino buat mandi bareng. Hehe…" kata Rashimi berbisik. Seketika wajah Ino memerah semerah tomat seperti pipi Shikamaru barusan.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ah.. lupakan sajalah. Shami, Nata, Meachi ayo kita persiapkan diri kita untuk pesta!" ajak Ino sambil melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai atas disusul dengan Sakura, Rashimi, Shami, Nata, dan Meachi.

"Shikamaru! Jangan lupa mandi! Oh ya.. jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Lagi!" kata Ino dari lantai atas sambil menekan pengucapan kata lagi.

.

.

**~SKIP TIME~  
Pesta Ulang Tahun Pernikahan Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Ino di Hutan Nara**

.

.

Pesta perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Ino yang diselenggarakan di Hutan Nara bisa dibilang cukup sukses. Beberapa tamu yang diundang pun hampir semuanya datang di acara ulang tahun pernikahan Shikamaru dan Ino.

Tubuh ramping Ino dibalut dengan yukata berwarna ungu muda dengan motif bunga sakura di bagian bawahnya. Sementara Shikamaru mengenakan yukata berwarna ungu tua polos. Shikamaru dan Ino hanya mengundang beberapa kenalan terdekat seperti Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji, Ayame, Naruto, Hinata, beberapa shinobi dan kunoichi yang seangkatan dengan mereka. Selain itu, Shikamaru dan Ino mengundang anak-anak dari Shinobi dan Kunoichi Konoha yang merupakan teman seangkatan dengan anak-anak mereka.

Sebelum acara makan-makan dimulai, Shikamaru dan Ino menyampai sepatah dua kata untuk semua tamu yang hadir.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang di pesta yang sederhana ini. Terima kasih untuk anak-anak dan menantu kami, Saka, Shami, Kayama, Nata, Shaka, dan Meachi. Ah ya terima kasih juga untuk cucu-cucu kami yang tampan dan cantik-cantik ini Rashimi, Kashai, Kazema, dan bayi kembar yang baru berusia satu bulan Sachi dan Ashaki." Kata Shikamaru mengucapkan ungkapan terima kasihnya dengan panjang lebar.

"Aku berterima kasih untuk suamiku, sekaligus ayah dari anak-anakku, dan kakek dari cucu-cucuku. Aku sangat berterima kasih mau menjaga hubungan suami-istri ini sampai di usia yang ke-30 tahun. Terima kasih mau menjadi _Touchan _yang baik untuk anak-anak kita seperti Nara Shikaku dan Yamanaka Inoichi. Aku yakin _Touchan _kita di sana akan senang. Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan pasangan hidup seperti Nara Shikamaru. Aku akan mencintaimu selalu sampai akhir hidupku." Kata Ino panjang lebar sambil menatap mata _onyx _milik Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang berada di sampingnya lalu tersenyum menghadap si istri tercinta.

"Aku juga beruntung mempunyai istri yang merepotkan yang bersedia menjadi ibu yang _troublesome _untuk anak-anakku serta mau menjadi nenek yang _mendokusai _untuk cucu-cucuku. _Arigatou _mau mencintaiku seumur hidupmu. Aku juga akan mencintaimu selama-lamanya, di dunia sampai ajal nanti." Ucap Shikamaru.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasihnya kepada Ino, Shikamaru lalu mencium kening Ino. Semua tamu undangan bertepuk tangan atas pernikahan Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Ino yang sudah berlangsung selama 30 tahun itu.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

Kelar juga bikin one-shoot buat event **#ShadowMindFather** yang diselenggarakan oleh **SHIKAINO_FC** .. semoga fict ini masuk tema deh yaa? Aku aja bingung apa fict ini masuk tema apa enggak gara-gara Shikamaru yang udah menjelma jadi kakek-kakek keren.

Setelah selesai baca fict ini, apakah banyak yang bingung sama _characters _anak yang saya buat? Bisa tanya lewat kotak review *dor*

* * *

PENJELASAN SINGKAT TENTANG CHARACTERS ANAK DAN CUCU SHIKAINO

Shikamaru sama Ino itu punya tiga orang anak.

Anak pertama itu _Shami (Shadow Mind) _yang menikah dengan seorang pria keturunan _Uchiha_ yang bernama _Saka (Anaknya Sasuke dan Sakura) _mereka berdua di karuniai dua orang anak kembar cewe-cowo namanya _Rashimi (perempuan) dan Kashai(laki-laki)._

Anak kedua itu _Kayama dan Shaka (kembar) _bahas yang Kayama dulu ya?

_Kayama _menikah dengan seorang gadis ber-_clan _Namikaze yaitu _Nata (Naruto dan Hinata)._ Mereka berdua hanya dikaruniai satu orang anak laki-laki yang bernama _Kazema. _

_Shaka _menikah dengan putri dari _Akimichi Chouji dan Akimichi Ayame _yang bernama _Meachi. Meachi _tidak besar seperti ayahnya, fisiknya lebih mirip Ayame—Ibunya. Mereka berdua dikaruniai dua orang anak kembar cewe-cowo yang baru berusia satu bulan namanya _Sachi (perempuan) dan Ashaki (laki-laki)._

Semoga mengerti dengan penjelasan singkat ini.

* * *

Semoga para readers yang baca fict ini suka sama fict-nya terutama bagian ending yang sepertinya kelihatan terlalu memaksa *_gommenasai!* _

Fict ini dikhususkan untuk semua pecinta pairing **SHIKAINO. **Semoga aku tidak mengecewakan **SHIKAINO **SHIPPER yaa?

Ah… ya yang berminat ikutan event bisa hubungi saya lewat PM kok :) Dengan senang hati saya akan menjelaskannya sampai kalian mengerti.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian yaa lewat kotak review yang di bawah.. entah isinya berupa saran, pujian, atau apapun itu!

_Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!  
_Salam,

Yola-ShikaIno


End file.
